Honey Beat
by Zashache
Summary: cara seroang Genzou Wakabayashi melamar gadis pujaanya.


**Title:** Honey Beat

**Pair:** Genzou W. x OC

**Rate:** K+

**Genre:** Romance/drama

©** CT **belongs to Yoichi Takahashi

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X...X.X.**

"Kau sebaiknya membelikannya gaun itu." Seorang lelaki tua nampak tak sabaran ketika dia melihat anak didiknya mondar-mandir diruang baca dengan perasaan tidak tenang, lelaki tua itu menghela nafas panjang sebelum dia kembali membaca buku yang tadi sempat tertunda.

"Ah....oke, aku membeli gaun itu...lalu...bagaimana caranya aku melamarnya?" Genzou Wakabayashi, _Goalkeeper _terbaik Jerman dan Jepang, kini sedang bingung mencari cara untuk melamar seorang gadis.

"Genzou...sudah berapa lama kau mengenal Nagi?" lelaki tua, atau yang biasa dipanggil Mikami-san itu benar-benar tak sabar melihat tingkah anak didiknya yang kini telah berumur 20 tahun, tapi kelakuannya masih saja sama seperti anak SMA.

"...4 tahun lebih." Jawab pemuda yang memiliki tubuh besar dan jangkung itu. "Sudah mau 5 tahun, malah...." tambahnya. "Nah.... kurasa sudah pantas kalau kau melamarnya, dan membawanya pergi bersamamu pindah ke Jerman." Ucap Mikami-san.

"...gampang bagimu untuk berbicara." Genzou melirik kearah Mikami-san, kini Mikami-san telah angkat tangan untuk mengurus Genzou yang plin-plan. "Ya, gampang bagiku untuk berbicara karena aku pernah _mengalaminya._ Pengalaman hidupku lebih banyak darimu, anak muda." Ejek Mikami-san. Genzou menggurutu tidak jelas setelah mendengar omongan mantan pelatihnya itu.

"Justeru karena aku tahu kau punya banyak pengalaman, aku bertanya padamu. Berikanlah aku solusi, jangan mengejekku terus..."Genzou menghela nafas panjang, dia benar-benar membutuhkan solusi yang tepat, saat ini.

"Yah... sekarang semuanya ada ditanganmu, Genzou Wakabayashi. Kapankah kau akan melamar Kijima Nagisa?" Tanya Mikami-san. Genzou hanya bisa diam dengan wajah merah, mungkin pertanyaan itu tidak dimaksudkan untuk dijawab.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X..X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X..XX.X.X.**

Kijima Nagisa adalah seorang gadis lulusan SMA khusus yang berada di Nankatsu, kini dia mengelola sebuah toko bunga dikota. Genzou selalu menemuinya setiap hari tatkala dia pulang dari latihan sepak bola, ketika harus berpisah dengan Nagi untuk pergi ke Jerman, Genzou selalu menelepon gadis itu dan memberikannya kabar.

Genzou benar-benar jatuh hati kepada Nagi, gadis ini bertubuh mungil, berkulit putih, dan dia memiliki rambut panjang berwarna merah gelap seperti warna karat besi. Nagi selalu marah saat Genzou menyinggung-nyinggung kalau warna rambutnya seperti warna karat besi.

Dan beberapa hari yang lalu, ketika mereka berdua sedang berjalan ditengah kota...

-_Flashback-_

Nagi menatap sebuah jendela etalase toko, itu adalah toko perlengkapan gaun pengantin. Dia melihat sebuah gaun pengantin cantik yang terpampang dietalase itu, dia sama sekali tak memalingkan matanya dari sana. Genzou yang baru keluar dari toko disebelahnya, menyadari hal ini.

"Nagi, kau menginginkan gaun itu?" Tanya Genzou. Gadis itu mukanya jadi merah ketika menyadari kehadiran Genzou. "Aa, tidak, tidak...aku hanya berfikir kalau gaun itu bagus sekali, itu saja kok." Ucap Nagi. Namun lebih terlihat kalau dia _mengelak._

Genzou mengalihkan pandangannya kepada gaun pengantin yang dari tadi Nagi lihat, Gaun itu benar-benar sangat cantik, tak terlalu mewah, hanya sebuah gaun sederhana yang sangat megar. Nagi pasti sangat cocok memakainya.

"Ara-ara...ayo kita jalan lagi..." Nagi menarik Genzou untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu, wajahnya masih merah. Sepertinya dia tak ingin Genzou tahu kalau dia benar-benar menginginkan gaun itu...

Untuk dia pakai di hari pernikahannya, suatu saat nanti.

-_end of Flashback_-

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..XX.X..X.X.X.X.X**

Genzou lama-lama bisa gila kalau begini terus, dia telah memesan sebuah cincin emas putih ditoko perhiasan, dan sekarang masalahnya adalah; melamar sang gadis. Nagi mungkin akan menertawainya jika Genzou melamarnya sambil bertekuk lutut, Nagi juga akan menertawainya jika Genzou melamarnya dengan cara meneriakan 'lamaran'nya melalui speaker.

Nagi adalah gadis yang tak suka hal-hal repot, menurutnya; simpel itu indah, simpel itu bagus. Maka Genzou harus mencari cara 'pelamaran' yang _simpel _dan _bagus _pula.

"Masih bingung?" Mikami-san menghampiri Genzou yang sedang rebahan diatas sofa, Genzou kembali menggerutu, sepertinya sih mau menyuruh mantan pelatihnya itu untuk enyah dan tidak mengganggunya. "Sudah kubilang, belikan dia gaun itu!" sahut Mikami-san.

"Mikami-san...tolonglah, jangan ganggu aku..." Genzou kadang-kadang ingin mengenyahkan pelatihnya ini, walaupun dia tak bisa melakukannya. "Yah, nak. Ikutilah saran orang tua, biasanya saran orang tua itu ampuh." Ucap Mikami-san.

"_Biasanya._ Tolong garis bawahi kata-kata; _Biasanya ampuh._" Genzou kembali mengejek Mikami-san. Mikami-san tertawa ketika engeh kalau diriya disindir oleh mantan anak didiknya itu. "Hei, kau cinta dia, dan Gadis itu mencintaimu, terus apalagi? Kau mau menunggu sampai dia menjadi bosan?" Mikami-san perlahan-lahan duduk disofa dekat Genzou rebahan.

"Semuanya tidak se-simpel yang kau pikirkan..." Genzou menatap lurus keatas langit-langit ruangan, dimana ada lampu Kristal antik menggantung diatas sana. "Justeru karena semuanya tidak simpel, kau harus membuatnya _simpel._" Kata Mikami-san sambil membuka koran yang baru dia baca setengah.

"Ya...emang kalau ngomong saja sangatlah gampang."

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X**

Oke. Hari ini.... hari ini benar-benar hari yang buruk, pikir Genzou. Disanalah dia, didepan pintu masuk toko bunga milik Nagi, sambil membawa kotak besar putih yang diikat dengan pita merah, didalam sana ada gaun pengantin yang sama yang dilihat oleh Nagi saat mereka jalan berdua dikota, hari ini Genzou telah bertekad untuk melamar gadis itu.

"_kau tak bisa mundur lagi, kalau Nagi menolakmu, setidaknya kau masih bisa lari pergi ke Jerman."_

Genzou sudah membuat rencana kalau saja lamarannya ditolak nanti. (_yaa sebenarnya sih itu mustahil._) akhirnya setelah berdiri didepan pintu selama hampir 10 menit, Genzou memberanikan dirinya untuk pergi masuk kedalam toko itu.

"Nagi!" sahutnya kemana-mana. Nagi yang sedang berdiri dibelakang meja counter, dan sedang melayani seorang pembeli jadi terkejut. Begitupun juga dengan pembeli itu. Genzou hampir kehilangan keberanian untuk melangkah masuk kedalam, tapi dia berusaha untuk memantapkan hatinya.

"Aa...Genzou." ucap Nagi dengan datar. Setelah sang pembeli yang tadi dilayani oleh Nagi pergi keluar, Genzou perlahan-lahan mendatangi Nagi yang keluar dari meja counternya.

"Tumben sekali kau mengunjungiku, Genzou. Ada apa? Lalu, kotak besar apa itu yang ada ditanganmu?" mata Nagi tertuju kepada kotak besar yang Genzou bawa. Genzou langsung menyembunyikan kotak itu dibelakang punggungnya ketika Nagi mulai bertanya-tanya.

"Er...ah...i....ini...." mendadak Genzou jadi gugup dengan seketika, Apalagi saat Nagi menatapnya dengan tatapan curiga. tapi pada akhirnya dia memberikan kotak itu kepada Nagi, tentunya dengan perasaan campur aduk ngga jelas.

"Eh? Ini untukku?" Tanya Nagi sambil meraih kotak itu dari tangan Genzou, Genzou mengangguk sedikit, dan menyuruh gadis itu untuk membuka kotak pemberiannya. Perasaan Genzou makin ngga jelas ketika Nagi mulai membuka pita merah yang mengelilingi kotak itu, Apalagi pas membukanya...

"A...aa! gaun ini...." Nagi terlihat sangat terkejut sekali ketika melihat gaun pengantin yang sama yang dia lihat di etalase toko, sekarang gaun ini telah berada ditangannya. Nagi melihat ke Genzou dengan wajah teramat merah, dia bergungam tak jelas, sepertinya dia shock..

Genzou menelan ludah, tiba-tiba dia jadi merasa merinding sendiri, inilah saatnya! "Na-Nagi." Panggil pemuda itu, Nagi yang masih shock setelah melihatgaun itu perlahan-lahan menaikan kepalanya untuk menatap Genzou. "I...Iya?"

"Ma...Maukah...kau...memakai gaun ini... di saat...hari pernikahan kita?" Genzou berasa mau bunuh diri, kata-kata simpel itu terasa sangat sulit untuk dikatakan... "E...eh?" tampang Nagi kini berubah jadi tampang bodoh, gadis ini terlihat mulai panik sekaligus makin shock.

"Na...Nagisa Kijima...mau...maukah kau menikah denganku?" dan akhirnya pertanyaan itu keluar juga.

Mulut Nagi teranga setelah mendengar kata-kata itu dari mulut Genzou. Kini Genzou benar-benar merasa ingin menampar wajahnya sendiri, dia takut Nagi akan menolaknya dan membuang semuanya...

"...Ya...."

"Eh?"

Dia melihat gadis itu mengangguk, air mata jatuh dari kedua matanya yang cantik, wajahnya jadi sangat merah, bahkan warna wajahnya hampir sama dengan warna rambutnya. Nagi terus-terusan mengatakan iya sambil mengangguk, Genzou langsung memeluk gadis itu, dan mengecup kening kepalanya. "Terima kasih....Nagi Kijima..."

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X**

"Nah, ternyata melamar seorang gadis tak sesulit yang kau pikir, iya bukan?" ujar Mikami-san yang berjalan melalui toko bunga milik Nagi, dia melihat Genzou yang sedang menghapus air mata Nagi didalam sana. Dia sudah bisa menebak apa yang terjadi didalam sana.

Kemudian Mikami-san berjalan pulang kerumah, dia tahu kalau besok dia akan menjadi sangat repot...

(Fin)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

(Music Mode Author: **Dragon Screamer, **_**DaPump**_)

**MATTGASM:**....kufufu. bunuhlah saja diriku ini... XP


End file.
